Qui s'en va en chantant !
by irkiala
Summary: Attention : il faut d'abord avoir lu "Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'Hiver" d'Axel Gabriel. Attention 2 : il s'agit uniquement d'un lemon ... Byakuya x Renji ...


Alors voici ce qui se passe entre Byakuya et Renji dans son OS cadeau de Noël à Aeal "Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'Hiver" ... enfin tel que moi je l'imagine ... et de Byakuya x Renji ... j'en raffole !

Bleach est à Tite Kubo et l'histoire de base à Axel Gabriel ... le reste à moi !

* * *

><p><em>Renji ne savait pas du tout qui était dans la chambre voisine, mais une chose était sûr : à cause d'eux, il était plus rouge que jamais, allongé à coté de son amant et ... Oui, il pouvait le dire : il bandait ! ... Dormez dans la chambre voisine de deux personnes en rut ! C'est aussi efficace que de regarder un film de cul ! Sans doute parce que l'acte est plus spontané ? Enfin, qu'importe, pour le moment, le jeune homme avait plusieurs problème et le principal restait ce qui se trouvait actuellement entre ses jambes ! C'était vraiment pas la joie ...<em>

_- Tout semble s'être très bien passé. Déclara Byakuya à ses cotés._

_- A part Grimmjow qui a trop forcé sur l'alcool, j'suis sûr que c'est lui à coté ! L'enfoiré !_

_Byakuya eut un petit rire amusé ce qui surprit le cramoisi, peu habitué à le voir se lâcher. Il le vit se caresser le bout du nez._

_- Et moi, je pensais plutôt à mon cousin, Ichigo. Avoua t il. Il faut croire qu'ils se ressemblent vu qu'on pensent d'eux qu'ils sont capable de ce genre de chose ..._

_- Attend, Ichigo est homo lui aussi ? Lâcha très surpris Renji._

_- Oui, il l'a comprit bien avant que je ne te rencontre et que je ne prenne conscience de l'être moi aussi ... Donc, je lui pardonne son écart de conduite, si c'est bien lui, bien sûr !_

_- Bah moi, j'pardonnerais pas à Grimmjow ! Je lui avais donné des consignes et il les a pas respectées ? J'suis sûr que c'est lui ! J'vais aller lui régler son compte !_

_Le jeune homme esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, mais son amant le rattrapa, le forçant à se rallonger à ses cotés. Un étrange sourire marquait son visage quand à ses yeux, ils brillaient de convoitise ..._

_- En fait, ce n'est pas tant gênant que ça. Déclara t il en se mordant la lèvre inférieur._

_Symptôme du patient : voix tremblante, regard brillant, comportement suspitieux et ... Corps brûlant ... Il y avait fort à parier que Byakuya avait en cet instant la même maladie que Renji, à savoir : il bandait ..._

_- Quoi ? Lâcha t il sur un ton aigu. Cela ne te choque pas ce qui se passe à coté ?_

_- Renji, je suis sûr que toi aussi, ça te donne des idées ... A plus forte raison que tu as bu ... Montrons leurs qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir gémir !_

_- Byakuya, tu es un pervers !_

_- Seulement pendant les vacances et seulement si on tombe dans une chambre voisine à des pervers alors que toi, c'est ..._

_- Tout le temps ! Admis volontiers le cramoisi qui finit par céder._

_Il se colla au ténébreux et alla juger de son état de lui même ... Très avancé, ils allaient devoir utiliser un antidote très puissant pour calmer tout cela ... Finalement, il devrait peut être plutôt remercier ses voisins de chambre ? Il y penserait peut être mais pour le moment, il avait mieux à faire ... Beaucoup mieux ..._

* * *

><p>Pour faire court, Byakuya prit dés le départ les commandes. Ça lui arrivait rarement mais là, savoir Renji dans un état de tension extrême et plus que légèrement alcoolisé, le poussait à vouloir profiter de cet instant. Lui aussi se savait attaqué par l'alcool. Par chance, il en avait consommé juste la bonne dose pour lui permettre cette folie.<p>

Il appuya de tout son corps sur celui de son amant, ne lui laissant guère le temps de réfléchir plus que ça, prenant totalement la dominance du baiser qui fut à la fois tendre et sauvage. Il savait que ce genre de baisers mettait le cramoisi dans tout ses états. Et il fut plus que satisfait en entendant l'homme sous lui gémir d'une façon très indécente.

Cependant, il n'avait pas envie que cela dure une éternité, il voulait juste le faire le supplier. Et il savait très bien comment y arriver. Un fin sourire passa sur ses lèvres, un de ceux que Renji était le seul à voir, un sourire très ... pervers. Un peu brutalement, il renversa Renji sur le dos, releva ses jambes et vint se mettre entre elles avant de les poser sur ses épaules. Le cramoisi eut pour simple réaction de regarder étonné son amant, mais il ne put protester car la bouche du ténébreux se délectait de la sienne avec une passion non retenue et que Renji n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il était rare que le médecin se laisse aller complétement, même pendant l'acte sexuel, alors il n'allait certainement rien dire et juste en profiter.

Byakuya, sentant que Renji se laissait faire, accuentua encore le baiser, leurs langues jouant ensemble. Ses mains partirent alors à la découverte des fesses de l'homme allongé, lentement, doucement. Elles arrachèrent frissons et gémissements que leur propriétaire se faisait un plaisir d'avaler. Leurs virilités se touchaient par moment, les excitants encore plus.

Entre eux, les regards se firent plus fiévreux, mais aussi plus amoureux, débordant des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'habitude, non pas de cacher, mais de restreindre, le ténébreux n'aimant pas vraiment ni les effusions ni les démonstrations en public, bien qu'il ait prouvé le contraire ce soir, au grand étonnement de Renji. Celui-ci ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment réagir dans certaines situations et préférait donc ne rien faire du tout, ne voulant pas se mettre son amant à dos ou le mécontenter. Il était tellement raide dingue du médecin qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit jamais arrivé dans la vie.

Et pour l'instant, il se laissait faire avec le plus grand plaisir. Petit un, parce qu'avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pu satisfaire correctement Byakuya si les rôles avaient étés inversés. Petit deux, il était rare que son amant prenne les devants et la place du dominant, et qu'il n'était pas contre. Petit trois, il avait une vue incroyable sur le torse et le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait et ça, ça valait plus que tout. Il se savait amoureux de Byakuya, mais à ce point là ... il sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser et pas qu'à cause des sensations qui affluaient en lui. Son cœur allait exploser du trop plein de sentiments qu'il avait pour son amant. Il en était sûr!

Byakuya regardait à loisir le visage si expressif de son amant, surtout que là, rien ne pouvait le gêner dans son observation, ni cheveux, ni public, ni retenue de la part du cramoisi. Le ténébreux savait que son amant faisait des efforts pour être "sortable" et ça lui allait droit au cœur. Il se doutait bien que Renji n'avait pas toujours eut une vie facile, ni beaucoup d'amour et il espérait sincèrement arriver à combler ce vide qu'il ressentait parfois chez son compagnon. Même si celui-ci disait que non.

Doucement, il continua son exploration de l'anatomie du cramoisi en profondeur. Deux étaient déjà logés à l'intérieur de Renji, et furent rejoint par un troisième. Lentement, ils préparaient sa future venue, élargissant au maximum l'antre serrée du meccano. Byakuya n'attendait qu'une chose de la part de Renji. Une seule et unique chose.

-Bya, gémit-il. Bya ... prends moi...

Et voilà ! Il avait eut ce qu'il voulait! Il adorait quand Renji se laissait complétement aller et l'appelait par se diminutif. Il avait l'impression de ressentir tout l'amour que Renji avait pour lui dans ce simple nom. Il n'y avait que son amant qui l'appelait comme ça et encore! Dans de trop rares moments à son gout! Il n'était pas contre les démonstrations réservées en public, c'est juste que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait été éduqué. Et qu'il avait parfois du mal à aller contre ce qu'on lui avait inculqué avec tant de force dans sa jeunesse. Mais il avait évolué, puisqu'il avait fini par s'avouer amoureux de Renji, avant de le dire à celui-ci, puis de le présenter officiellement à sa famille. Il sourit en repensant à cette soirée plus que mémorable.

Un nouveau gémissement le ramena à la réalité et il prit toute la mesure de l'état de Renji : celui-ci n'en pouvait plus! Il était sur le point de jouir! Aussi, Byakuya l'amena vers cette fin orgasmique en se penchant et en léchant du bout de la langue la longue queue fièrement dressée. Renji ne résista pas à ce traitement et se répandit dans un cri sur son ventre. Les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux et le souffle haché, il entrouvrit les yeux et put voir que Byakuya l'observait très satisfait de lui, mais aussi avec ce petit sourire ... Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste ou émettre la moindre parole, Renji regarda atterré le médecin se pencher sur lui, ses doigts toujours à l'intérieur de lui, pour lécher la semence blanchâtre qui couvrait ses abdominaux. Il sentit cette langue mutine en redessiner les contours et se délecter de cet acte. Renji ne comprendrait jamais ce qui plaisait tant à Byakuya pour faire ça, lui ne pouvait pas.

-Byakuya, gémit-il. Arrête ... s'il te plait ...

-Et pourquoi ça? demanda le ténébreux en se relevant, son travail terminé.

Renji rougit de plus belle. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer pourquoi ça le gênait à ce point.

-Arrête ... c'est tout, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

-Même ça ?

Byakuya, joueur, remua un peu plus fort ses doigts toujours présents dans les chairs du cramoisi, arrachant un petit cri à celui-ci, qui le fusilla du regard. Byakuya sourit tendrement à son amant qui lui sourit tout aussi tendrement en retour.

-Non ça tu peux continuer, lâcha Renji entre deux gémissements.

-Dans ce cas...

Byakuya se remit à l'œuvre, continuant lentement sa préparation. Il attrapa leurs deux sexes d'une main et les caressa du même mouvement. Ce qui le amena au pont de non retour. Byakuya retira ses doigts et s'enfonça rapidement dans les chairs de Renji. Tous deux poussèrent un soupir où soulagement et plaisir se mêlaient.

D'un mouvement lent, Byakuya commença ses va et vient dans l'intimité de Renji. Ses mains caressaient toute la peau du cramoisi, redessinant au hasard certains contours des tatouages qui ornaient le corps du mécano. Byakuya était fasciné par ses dessins et ne se lassaient pas ni de les contempler ni de les suivre du bout des doigts ou de la langue. Elles remontèrent ensuite vers la chevelure de feu de son amant. Cette incroyable crinière qui contribuait à faire du plus jeune un être exceptionnel pour lui. Il caressa du bout des doigts quelques mèches avant de caresser le joue que lui tendait Renji en une caresse amoureuse et aérienne.

-Bya ... plus ... fort, gémit Renji en plantant son regard de braise dans celui de son amant.

Ce dernier ne put résister à cette demande et Renji eut le plaisir de sentir les deux mains du médecin enserrer sa taille permettant à celui-ci de se mouvoir plus rapidement et plus profondément en lui. Cet échange plus sauvage que le reste ne dura pas une éternité, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Il dura juste le temps qu'il fallait pour leurs permettre d'atteindre, dans un cri, l'orgasme. Simultané.

Byakuya retrouva ses esprits en premier et se pencha de nouveau vers Renji l'embrassant avec tendresse et amour. Puis sa langue dériva et lécha de nouveau le sperme que Renji avait répandu sur lui-même au grand damne de celui-ci.

-Tu ... Tu ne m'écouteras donc jamais? demanda Renji en voyant son amant faire.

-Si tu te plains parce que je te lèche le ventre, que diras-tu de ça?

Byakuya se retira doucement de l'antre et remplaça sa virilité par sa langue, recueillant ainsi tout ce qu'il avait déversé à l'intérieur de son amant. Le cramoisi voulut protester, se libérer, mais le ténébreux le bloquait sur le lit ne lui laissant d'autres choix que de subir ce léchage un peu particulier. Qui soit dit en passant le rendit fou.

-Bya ... Bya, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de gémir.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit qu'une fois qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de son passage. Puis il s'allongea comme si de rien n'était à coté de Renji, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant contre lui. Le cramoisi accepta cette étreinte et s'y abandonna. totalement.

-Tu ... tu es un pervers, marmonna Renji contre le torse du plus vieux.

-Seulement les jours de vacances ... seulement avec toi, lui répondit amoureusement Byakuya.

Ils sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée, sans même se rendre compte que dans la chambre d'à coté, les ébats qui les avaient poussés à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, étaient terminés eux-aussi.

* * *

><p>J'espere que ça vous a plut. Moi énormement XD.<p>

Aeal et Axel Gabriel, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience.

Axel, je te remercie car grace à toi et à ton OS j'ai ecrit quelque choses ... chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis des semaines.

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à toutes et tous, pleins de bonnes choses et plein de bonheur et de yaoi !


End file.
